This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for operating an appliance light, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for energizing and de-energizing an appliance light.
At least some known household refrigerators include a fresh food storage compartment, a freezer storage compartment, and a microprocessor based control system used for operating various components of the refrigerator including a dispensing station light. More specifically, at least some known refrigerators include a dispensing station to enable a consumer to obtain water and ice without opening the refrigerator. The dispensing station may include a dispensing station light which is energized by the microprocessor based control system when an actuator lever is depressed. Such lights may only be energized when the lever is depressed and are de-energized when the lever is released, i.e., no longer depressed. Often, lights may include a separate switch used to energize the light independently of the actuator lever. Inclusion of a microprocessor based light control system during the assembly sequence increases an overall cost of the refrigerator and may increase overall assembly time.
In one embodiment, a refrigerator is provided. The refrigerator includes a fresh food section and a freezer section, wherein at least one of the fresh food section and freezer section include a door. The door includes an external surface and an internal surface, and a light mounted to the external surface, wherein the light is electrically coupled to a processor-free light fade-out circuit.
In another embodiment, a processor-free light fade-out circuit is provided. The light fade-out circuit includes a step down circuit, a one-half integrator, a square-wave generator, an integrator, and a voltage comparator wherein the step down circuit is electrically coupled to the one-half integrator, the square-wave generator is electrically coupled to the integrator, and the voltage comparator is electrically coupled to the one-half integrator and the integrator.
In a further embodiment, a method for de-energizing an appliance light is provided. The method includes providing a light bulb, providing a processor-free light fade-out circuit, and electrically coupling the light bulb to the processor-free light fade-out circuit such that the appliance light is de-energized using the processor-free light fade-out circuit.